Eternally Princess
by monstersandlostboys
Summary: Princess Mia just finnished college and she's a little down. Nothing is happening the way she thought it would. Will she move to Genovia? Which guy will she choose? What's Princess Emma hiding? Forever Princess never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm starting a new Princess Diaries fanfic.**

**This one is going to be much longer, though.**

**Forever Princess never happened in this fanfic. But Mia did find out that JP was a jerk and broke up with him. (I knew all along. :D )**

**It's a little OOC (Check me out, using fanfic lingo) at first, but Mia's a little down for some reason. She doesn't know why. But I do. MUAHAHAHAHA.**

**If you think Michael's not going to be in this, you're crazy. Michael's my FBFF (Fictional Best Friend Forever) and if I write a PD fanfic, he's going to be in it, gosh darn it!**

**Each chapter is going to be about 5 pages long, if you were wondering.**

**Review? Because I won't write if not enough people are liking it.**

**I don't own the Princess Diaries. D:**

**Dang, I really need to work on the whole, not-making-extra-large-Author's-Notes. 3**

**

* * *

**

Eternally Princess

**Friday, June 19, Limo back to the loft**

Wow.

I just finished college.

Done.

I, Mia Thermopolis, have just graduated from college.

!!!!

I'm so happy, I can kiss someone. Which I hope to later, when I see Jared again.

Jared has been my boyfriend for-what- four years now?

That's a personal record. I am very proud of myself.

Jared has been one of my better boyfriends. And haven't had many.

There's Kenneth. Who's dating my ex-best friend-I think. I haven't seen them in a while. But I never really liked him, and we only dated for like, a month.

Then there's Michael. We dated for three years. And I use to love him. I _use_ to, but now, I'm totally over him. I am. _And_ I haven't even seen him in six years or something. _And _we're still friends, over the internet, I mean. That's a good ex relationship, if you ask me.

There's JP. We dated for a year. He was nice, but it turns out he was dating me for publicity reasons, so I broke it off.

And that's it.

That's _so_ lame.

In my 22 years, I've dated four people. And I liked two.

But it's not my fault! I think, that my being a princess and all scared off all of the boys.

But that doesn't explain the first fourteen years of my life…

Well, anyways, this subject is depressing me. And we just pulled up to the loft.

**Friday, June 19, My room **

My parents threw me a surprise party.

It was nice, I guess.

They invited my friends from college and Tina- The only person from High School who I still consider a friend.

We laughed and danced and I even got that kiss from Jared.

But I was bored.

I can't help but think-and Tina agrees- that High School was more fun than college.

And it wasn't because the High School itself was better-AES sucked- it was because I liked the people more. My supposed BFF's that I never saw again.

Just thinking about it makes me feel old.

Grandmere says to forget about them. She says that friends are a waste of time and that a Princess needs to focus on her princess duties.

But I was pretty sure she had just one too many sidecars when she said this.

Grandmere also said, that for my graduation gift, I was done with Princess Lessons.

I was happy about that until she said, "And now, you can move to Genovia whenever you are ready!"

I totally freaked and told her I was NOT moving to Genovia, and we were having this really big fight over it until Dad came over with Rocky and said that we would talk about it later.

I just took my half-brother's hand and walked away.

For a seven year old, Rocky is incredibly smart.

He's not just book smart, either. He's life smart and always knows how to make me feel better.

Rocky had just started break dancing for me and my friends when Mr. G said he had to go to bed.

And then I was _really _sad so I told everyone I was tired and they should go home.

Tina's sleeping over though. She says she misses sleep-overs at a house where an actual family lives.

But hey, I only live with my mom and Mr. G's because it was that or having a body guard at my apartment all the time.

**Monday, June 20, limo back home.**

After Tina went home, my dad called and said Grandmere was picking me up to go dress shopping.

There is this big party for this little girl from Nevada.

A welcome back party.

She is this long lost princess of Renoslia, some European country near Genovia.

There was this big incident, or whatever, and they lost her at birth.

Her mother just died and her older sister-and future Queen of Renoslia- tracked down her lost little sister so she could go to the funeral.

But Grandmere says that that's all a lie and it's my job to figure out the truth.

I didn't know what she was talking about, but the party is on Wednesday.

I got this really nice yellow and white dress that looks kind of like a snow cone with lemon-flavored syrup. In a good way.

**Tuesday, June 21, My room**

And I thought I was bored at the surprise party.

There is _nothing_ to do when you don't have to go to school.

I talked to Jared on the phone for a while, but then he had to go to work.

I talked to Tina on the phone for a while. I told her about the Renoslia girl. She said it was all so sweet. And then she started crying. She was crying so much, I couldn't talk to her anymore.

Even Rocky is at school.

Mr. G suggested that I get a job. I just glared at him until he left the room.

I guess I'll just go watch TV.

**Wednesday, June 22, Limo to this really fancy hotel who's name I cannot pronounce**

So we're off to the Lost-princess' party in my Snow Cone dress.

Grandmere told me what she meant when she said I had to figure out the truth.

She knows that this lost princess-who's name I found out is Emma-was not just "lost at birth".

She says something really scandalous is going on and I have to find out what.

Grandmere says that Emma is only 12 and is bound to be scared. She says I have to befriend her and make her feel safe and then extract all of her secrets.

I told her that is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard her say.

She says I have to do it anyway because if I don't, she just might have to restart Princess Lessons.

**Wednesday, June 22, Bathroom of the really fancy hotel with the un-pronounceable name**

Grandmere was right, something wasn't…legit out there.

Princess Emma is adorable. She's real small and pale. She has light brown hair that is curled like she had curlers in it, but she says it's natural. She has green eyes and her cheeks are like, permanently pink.

But there is something not right about her.

Like how she's obviously faking being happy.

I mean, I wasn't happy when I found out I was a princess, but I at least talked to people.

She's not even talking to her dad or sister.

King Antoine and Princess Lola are blissfully happy. They're all hugging her and stuff, but she barely responds.

It's kind of sad.

Oh great, let's add something else for me to be sad about.

**Wednesday, June 22, Limo back to the loft**

Well, the party's over, and I don't think I'll ever smile again.

Princess Emma gave a speech on how she was so happy about finding her real family.

And apparently, Princess Emma is a horrible liar.

Her speech just made me want to cry, it was so depressing.

And Grandmere said that because I did not become the girl's best friend right away, she is setting up a slumber party.

Never mind the fact that I am 22 and she's 12, and that I don't know her at all.

Grandmere says this way, I _will _get to know her, and that because of my age, King Antoine is going to let the two of us stay in a hotel room by ourselves. Paid by him, of course.

The slumber party is on Friday.

That just sounds like babysitting to me.

And I do not have good memories of the words babysitting, twelve year old, and by ourselves. **(A/N Reference to my first Princess Diaries story)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N And now (echos) it's time for..... CHAPTER TWOOO!**

**Now you're going to get to know Princess Emma.**

**And someone else who else who is important to the story. -suspicious music-**

**I don't own the Princess Diaries. Or.. you know, Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Do you have to say you don't own something if you only mention it once in the story?**

**Review, no? No. The answer that question is yes.**

**

* * *

**

**Thursday, June 23, Bathroom of some random coffee shop**

So, because it was obviously going to be another boring day, I was going to surprise Jared at work today. (He works at this random coffee shop)

To bad someone else was _already_ surprising him.

His best friend Linda was already there.

I'm not jealous. Linda and Jared have been best friends forever, kind of like Lilly and I, except for the not-being-friends-anymore part.

I trust them. Plus, Linda's really nice, and I consider her a friend too. She's so much fun to hang out with-she knows where all the cute little Asian shops are.

I was just a little disappointed_. I _wanted to be Jared's big surprise for the day. He says I was, but I know it's not the same because Linda came first.

He's making me this one really yummy coffee that tastes like strawberries and then him, Linda, and I are going for a walk after he closes up.

**Friday, June 24, My bedroom**

I am now packing to go back to the unpronounceable hotel where I am having a slumber party with a depressing, bad liar, long lost, twelve year old.

Wish me luck.

**Friday, June 24, Hotel with the unpronounceable name, here after known as HWTUN, bathroom of suite number 204**

I am noticeably more depressed than I was when I left the loft.

On the way to The HWTUN, Grandmere reminded me of what my "mission" was tonight.

I told her "Whatever, Grandma."

After she stopped freaking out about "How many things were wrong with that sentence", we had pulled up to the HWTUN.

We found out what suite number I was staying in and we went up to the top floor where it was.

When we walked up to the room, there was loud music pulsing from the door.

It was like, REALLY loud.

Grandmere knocked on the door and was all, "Hello? Is anyone in there?" All sweetly.

We heard Princess Emma and some other guy fighting on the other side of the door.

The guy was all, "Turn it off!"

And Princess Emma went, "Why? They don't even like me. Why should I care?"

"Princess, do it! Turn it off or I'll call the King!"

"Don't call me Princess!" But the music turned off.

Some balding guy opened the door. He said his name was Andrew and his job was to help Princess Emma become a proper Princes like her sister, Lola.

Grandmere was all, "Where is the little angel?"

And Andrew went, "Um, in her room, I think. Let me fetch her."

From the room he went, we heard them fighting in hushed tones.

"Right now, Emma!"

"No!"

"Princess, behave yourself!"

"I refuse!"

"If you are not afraid of the King, maybe I should make a call to Nevada…"

"Fine!"

Princess Emma and Andrew came out of the room, Emma was panting and looking all mad. Her curls were in her face.

But Andrew looked as if nothing had happened. He was smiling all fakely. He said he was sorry about the ruckus and that we had just missed the King who was in a big hurry.

Andrew said he was taking the night off and that he would escort Grandmere to her limo.

He said that for dinner, we had full access to the food bars and to room service. And there are lots to do for entertainment.

They left with a "Ciao, ladies!" and we were alone.

We didn't even have a bodyguard because we were suppose to stay in all night.

Emma and I stood there just staring at each other for a while.

But eventually, I excused myself to the bathroom.

Emma just turned her music back on.

She seems like a trouble maker.

Note To Self: Rid hotel of all candles, water guns, and mysterious liquids, just in case.

**Friday, June 24, Bathroom of New York Pizza Pies**

Other than how cute she is, everything I assumed about Emma is FALSE.

I had thought she was this bratty, snobby, little girl who liked to make peoples' lives miserable.

Well, she is like that. But not really? I don't really get it. But Emma seems to have it all planned out.

After I came out of the bathroom, I asked her very politely if she could turn down the music.

She turned it off and just sat on the floor where she was standing, but she turned around to look at me.

The conversation we had went like this:

Emma: So, Princess Amelia-

Me: Just Mia.

Emma: Mia. What do _you _want from Antoine?

Me: -nose flaring- What do I want? Wait, you call your dad Antoine?

Emma: That man is _not_ my father. And don't change the subject.

Me: Wow, you're one of those really smart kids, aren't you?

Emma: -narrows eyes-

Me: -is suddenly scared for life- Um, well actually, I don't know. It's my grandmother. She says I have to find out the real story or whatever.

Emma: Oh. Well it's not that interesting. I guess I'll tell you. All you had to do is ask.

Me: Your da-The King wouldn't be upset?

Emma: Yup. I'm pretty sure he will be. But I don't care. And he never said I couldn't tell anyone.

I sat on the floor in front of her and she began to tell me this horrible, depressing, story.

So apparently, King Antoine had an affair with some French maid when Princess Lola was about 10 years old. Queen Rosaline didn't know about it until the French Chick showed up with Emma.

It was going to ruin them, they couldn't have this French lady walk around saying her kid was the King's.

So they paid her off.

The French lady never had to lift a finger again. Especially since the deal was, she never had to pay for anything ever again if she kept shut about Emma existing. They even sent Emma to a orphanage in Nevada.

They made sure Emma went to a good family though. And Emma says she loves them and that she misses them so much.

Every year, on Emma's birthday, the King would send her all this cash and all these toys.

Emma's mom and dad always just told her that the money was from her birth father who came into some money after they let her go and felt guilty about it.

Emma never asked to meet him, and her parents never offered.

Princess Lola-who I just realized looks _nothing _like Emma, with her blonde hair and blue eyes. They totally have different moms-never knew about her half-sister. But after Queen Rosalind died, she was going through her papers, and found a letter to Emma's parents.

Princess Lola was furious and threatened her dad to tell everyone if he wouldn't let Emma come live with them.

King Antoine got some really good lawyers, and despite what Emma wanted, got full custody of her.

Emma says she's not mad at Lola though. She knows Lola's heart was in the right place.

It's just King Antoine she doesn't like.

That man is _not_ her father, she says.

Her father lives in Las Vegas, Nevada with her mother, she says.

Emma says no one knows she knows the truth. She says everyone thinks she's naturally a brat and not that it's antagonized.

I told Emma that she must never tell anyone about this. Ever. That she could ruin everything for the King.

She said she didn't care.

I said, "What about Lola? Once Antoine is gone, Lola has to clean up the mess."

Emma was quiet then and I told her I promised not to tell anyone, either.

Emma said she was hungry so I told her that we could go get some pizza.

She was all, "I thought we weren't suppose to leave."

And I went, "Well, I didn't think you would care."

Then Emma rolls her eyes and goes, "I'm not a bad child, Mia. I'm quite the opposite, really. I'm just being horrible to get on Andrew and Antoine's nerves."

So I went, "Well this will really get them mad, now won't it?"

We walked to New York Pizza Pies-it's not far, and it's not even completely dark yet-and I got to know more about her.

I learned that she loves to read and that she likes music. She loves Las Vegas, but if she had to live somewhere else, it would be California. Her and her mom go there all the time. There's so much to do with the beach, Disney Land, and so on.

I learned that she wished that her birth father were really an Airbender or something, rather than a king.

I learned she is a bad liar because of her lack of lying.

I learned that she really hates being "such a juvenile delinquent"-as she had put it- but does it anyways around Antoine and Andrew because she knows they hate it more.

All and all, I really like the girl. And she says she likes me too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, so I haven't been posting as much as I should but you know, on the 18th, it was my birthday, on the 19th, I went to a New Moon premiere (EEEEEE.) On the 20th, I went on a weekend camping trip, on the 23rd, I had lots of homework, so, I did what I could, kay?**

**As I said above, Wednesday was my birthday! Yay! As a gift you could... I don't know... read and review my fanfics? There aren't that many! Come on, a girl only turns thirteen once! -pouts-**

**I don't own annyythiingg.**

* * *

**Friday, June 25, HWTUPN**

Oh man, I think I broke Princess Emma.

The second we left for the hotel, she started jumping and hopping and laughing really loud and talking really fast.

I can't think of what I could of done that would have made her _this hyper!_

Okay, okay. Think.

Ignore Emma's loud music and bouncing off the walls-ness.

It must have been something she ate.

Alright, what did she have for dinner?

A slice of cheese pizza and- oh! Duh!

"_Okay, what do you want to drink?" I asked._

"_Um," Emma bit her lip, "Water?"_

"_Emma, what do you want?"_

"_I want a coke but Andrew says I'm not aloud to drink soda ever again."_

_I looked at her incredulously, than turned to the waitress. _

"_She'll take a coke."_

Stupid!

There was a reason she wasn't aloud to have caffeine!

I'll just have to find a way to calm her down.

**Saturday, June 25, Limo to Grandmere's**

So I did eventually get Emma to calm down.

I made her promise to never let me let her drink soda again.

She told me that didn't make sense.

I told her she had to promise anyways.

She said she wouldn't drink soda in my presence again if I told her about me.

I told her that that was a weird request, but it was a deal.

I was telling her about my finding out I was a princess when I accidentally let it slip that I had a diary.

She totally freaked out-still being hyper and all- and demanded to see it.

I told her not a chance so she said "At least tell me what you wrote in them."

I tried to tell the kind of things I wrote in my Diary, but that's not easy. So I gave her some exampes. And somehow, Emma got me to spill everything. _Everything _that I wrote in any of my diaries _ever. _

From my kiss with Josh Ritcher to Boris's mouth-breatherness.

I might as well had just given her all the filled journals I had wrote in.

But it worked. By the time I got to my finishing college, Emma was sleeping-on the floor because she says she likes hotel carpeting.

In the morning, Princess Lola was coming to pick Emma up and the limo was coming to get me.

Emma said that my life was fascinating and that I should write a book about it.

I said, "Um, it's not that interesting."

And she went, "Oh please, Mia. Your life is dazzling." Then she smiled real big and giggled for a reason she wouldn't tell me.

"What I don't understand is," Emma finished after my trying to get her to spill about her random happy momment, "You and Michael. You sound as if you were perfect for each other. I don't understand why you would break it off."

I told Emma it was complicated.

She said that that was a lie.

Just then, Princes Lola showed up and said my limo was waiting for me.

Emma and I hugged and promised to hang out again on Monday.

Uh, oh. We just pulled up to the plaza and I have to tell Grandmere that Emma didn't tell me a thing.

Here we go.

**Saturday, June 25, My room**

That didn't go very well at all.

Grandmere freaked out.

Our very loud conversation went like this:

Grandmere: So, Amelia, what have you learned?

Me: Um, why does it matter?

Grandmere: I hardly see why that is your business. Now, what is the truth?

Me: -nose flaring- The little brat wouldn't spill, Grandmere.

Grandmere: You are lying.

Me: I am not!

Grandmere: Oh please, Amelia! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with this! You have done the worst thing possible! You have befriended the girl! And now, you probably know everything! But you will never tell me, will you?

Me: I have know idea what you're talking about.

Grandmere: Fool! This is important! Genovia _needs_ this Amelia! We _need _the upper hand or Renoslia can destroy us!

Me: Whatever! If I tell you, Emma could get in huge trouble!

Grandmere: Oh! So now she is Emma? Little perfect Emma who's happiness you would trade the safety of your country?

Me: YOU. ARE. CRAZY.

Grandmere: -slaps- HOW DARE YOU?

Me: -holds cheek in surprise-

Grandmere: I AM YOUR GRANDMOTHER AND WILL BE TREATED AS SUCH.

Me: …

Grandmere: OBVIOUSLY, YOU ARE NOT READY TO BE A PRINCESS. LESSONS START ON MONDAY AFTERNOON.

Me: …

Grandmere: LEAVE. NOW.

That was unexpected.

But to end on a good note, yesterday was Rocky's last day of second grade!

**Sunday, June 26, My Room**

I'm still bored.

I called Jared, but it's Linda's birthday, and they always go out to lunch together on her birthday.

So, he's off limits for the day.

I called Tina, but she is going to visit her grandmother today.

I even called Emma, but she has some princess stuff to do.

Rock's idea of having summer fun is watching TV all day, which I would approve of, if Rocky didn't like watching the Discovery Channel all day.

I guess I'll just go on the computer.

Oooh, look! Michael's on!

FtLouie: Michael!

CracKing: Heyy, Thermopolis. How are you?

FtLouie: Borreed. ): And yourself?

CracKing: Oh, I've just been missing you like crazy.

FtLouie: Ha. Ha. Stop joking.

CracKing: Yeah. Joking.

FtLouie: How is Amanda?

(Amanda is Michael's annoying, brilliant, beautiful girlfriend)

CracKing: Annoying. I broke up with her.

FtLouie: I'm so sorry.

CracKing: Oh please, Thermopolis. You hated Amanda.

FtLouie: You are so right. I thought she was annoying too! I thought you should have broken off with her ages ago!

CracKing: Yeah. Well. How are you and Jared?

FtLouie: Same old, same old. I love him, he loves me back. You know, the usual.

CracKing: That's great! Well, I have to go, Mia. Talk to you later.

FtLouie: Kay!

Ever since we broke up, Michael has gotten back into the habit of calling me Thermopolis. But there are times when he would slip up, and call me Mia.

When he called me Mia, my heart gives a strange lurch and beats all loud. It's really weird, actually.

So I think I'm going to go lay down until my heart goes back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N CHAPTER 4!!! :o **

**I don't own anything. Like, at all. Except for, you know, the stuff I made up. Like Emma.**

**REVIEEEEWW!**

**

* * *

**

**Monday, June 27, Limo to HWTUPN.**

Emma called.

She said she wanted to meet "This Jared I spoke of".

She said it all sarcastically, and when I asked her why, she her voice went all high and went "What are you talking about, Mia? Whatever, I'm _so excited!"._

My bad liar alarm was going off. But, I guess it didn't matter that much.

I told her it was a good idea because I just found out I had princess lessons and we couldn't be out all day.

So I'm going to go pick her up and we're going to go see Jared at the random coffee shop he works at.

**Monday, June 27, Limo to Grandmere's**

So, I had fun today.

Emma met Jared, and they seemed to get along. But Jared's boss said that we were distracting him and had to go. So we went for a walk in Central Park.

I bought Emma ice cream and asked her what she thought of Jared.

She went, "I don't know, Mia. He was nice, I guess. But he didn't seem…legit."

And to that I went, "What? Jared is the best!"

Emma just rolled her eyes and went, "Sure, sure." Followed by another random giggle.

I've learned to just ignore those. I'm sure Emma is giggling about something, she just wont tell me.

So until about, 2:30, Emma and I just walked around and talked.

For a twelve-year-old, Emma is really easy to hang out with, and we never ran out of things to talk about.

We talked about our best friends.

All of Emma's friends live in Nevada, including her best friend, Camille.

She says she misses Camille and her other friends so much. I told her I knew how she felt, because despite Lilly's sudden haltered towards me, I did miss her. She was my best friend-how could I not?

We talked about how much of a goodie goodie Emma is, even though at first, she seemed totally wild.

She seemed kind of offended and was all, "I'm not _that_ good, I'm like, a rebel for sure."

But I just went, "Like, fer sher?" I said in a high voice that she narrowed her eyes to.

"Please, Emma. You are like a…Disney Princess. They could make an original movie about you! I mean, you talk like you are from the 1800's, your always singing-like some kind of musical-, you're a princess, you're smart, and you seem like a total hopeless romantic. Face it Emma, you are a real life Disney Princess."

Emma had nothing to say to that, so we talked about something else.

We talked about princess stuff a lot.

What princess habits we hate, the ones we have subconsciously, the ones we fake like we have.

Emma pointed out the fact that I hold my hands like a princess all the time.

I told her that made no sense at all.

She said just the way I hold things or how I wave and such is like a princess.

I, in turn, pointed out how Emma hangs on peoples' arms like they are escorting her somewhere. And that she was holding onto my left arm that very moment.

She said that didn't count because she always had that habit.

We let that conversation go and went to go get lunch.

Now, though, that fun is over because we just pulled up to the Hotel and Grandmere has been off of her rocker lately.

**Monday, June 27, Limo back to the loft**

It wasn't that bad at Grandmere's today.

She calmed down-probably due to the angry phone call she got from my dad, that was due to the angry phone call _he_ got from my mom, who "will not have her child hit by anyone for any reason"-and spoke all quietly the whole lesson.

She was still crazy though.

Our conversation went like this:

Me: Hello? Grandmere?

Grandmere: -walks in- Hello, Amelia. How are you today?

Me: Good, thank you. And how are you?

Grandmere: Fine. Did you have fun with the little backstabber?

Me: I'm sorry?

Grandmere: The Renoslian girl. The Princess.

Me: Yes, I understand who you are talking about, but why did you call her a backstabber?

Grandmere: Well, it's quite obvious, Amelia. She is doing to you what I asked you to do to her. She is extracting your secrets.

Me: That's not true, Grandmere. Emma would never-

Grandmere: So you are not…um, like best friends suddenly? She is not naturally attached to your hip and so very curious about your life? She is using the sob story technique, I'm sure. Am I right? Does her life seem awful? Do you want to just give her anything she asks of you? She tells you of her horrible past and wants to know yours. Her past was sworn to secrecy, no? But was yours, Amelia? Did little Emma promise not to tell anyone about you?"

Me: Grandmere…

Grandmere: No, no, Amelia. It is fine. I know you are about to defend her, because she is innocent, perfect. But I did warn you. Do not come crying to me when your latest scandal is staring at you through a newspaper headline- "Princess Gone Wild.".

Me:…

Grandmere: That will be all, for today. I will speak to you tomorrow.

Wooo! Paranoid taken to another level.

Emma is not that devious.

And plus, why would she want to know _my _secrets?

She asks me about me because she's genuinely curious, like I am to her.

Right?

**Tuesday, June 28, My room**

I thought maybe, today I could spend the day with Rocky.

But when I went to go wake him up and told him to get dressed, he threw a book at me.

Apparently, my brother is the kind that doesn't like doing anything during summer vacation. I swear, he is wearing the same clothes as he was on Friday.

Tina is still gone, Jared's at work, I don't have anymore friends! What can I do?

I guess I can hang out with Emma.

We can go to the zoo!

I'll call her now.

**Tuesday, June 28, Limo to the HWTUPN**

Emma was totally hyped to go to the zoo and says she'll be waiting for me in the lobby at HWTUPN.

She says her favorite zoo animals are lions and tigers because they roar a lot. And she finds it kind of funny.

Here we are!

**Tuesday, June 28, Bathroom of the Zoo**

Emma is outside buying nachos with Lars and her body guard, Jadiel.

She was right- I've never realized how funny lions are.

They're all, "ROOOOOOAAAAR."

And we were all, "RAAAAAAAWWWWRR." We can't exactly copy it's roar.

And then the people standing around us whisper then walk away.

We rawred for only ten minutes because the lion got bored and went back into it's habitat.

I'm having so much fun, I can almost ignore the sadness that I always have when I go to the zoo. The one that makes me want to sit in a corner and cry. It's just so depressing to see these animals cramped up like this.

When I pointed it out to Emma, she just said, "It's sad, I know, but think of it this way-these animals live longer because they eat every night, they have vets to check up on them, anything they would want is given to them. Their lives aren't that bad. Not even the cages are that bad."

Whoa. A whole new way to think of things was right there. I just didn't see it.

I have to go now, my nachos are going to get cold.

**Tuesday, June 28, Limo to Grandmere's **

I feel kind of bad now.

Grandmere's paraniodness was just rubbing off on me.

On the limo ride home, Emma was asking me about all my boyfriends.

At one point, I couldn't help myself and I went, "Why do you care so much?"

Emma's eyes went all big and she said, "About you? Well, because you're my friend and I know all of my friends inside out."

"Yeah. But, why?"

"Because… I don't know, I just care."

I realized I was being a jerk by that time so I stopped talking.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet.

**Tuesday, June 28, Limo back to the loft**

Grandmere's right.

Emma is evil.

I'm sure of it.

Grandmere was all, "What secrets did you tell her today, Amelia?"

So I went, "None, Grandmere."

"Don't lie, Amelia. And what did she tell you about herself?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly. She is selective of what she tells you yet she demands that you tell her everything."

"Grandmere, is this lesson just going to be you trying to convince me Emma's evil?"

"She _is_ evil! She has everything she needs from you! She knows of your past relationships, and friendships, and problems, am I wrong? Do you think she cares that much about you? She can and will ruin you, Amelia."

She said a whole bunch of other stuff too, but all I could remember was this.

And she's right, too. Why else would she care so much?

I'm going to call the little backstabber out, next time I see her.

**Wednesday, June 29, Limo to the HWTUPN**

Okay, I'm going to do this.

I am going to "call out" Emma.

She's evil.

Evil!

Okay. Here we are.

**Wednesday, June 29, Limo to Grandmere's**

I am officially the worst person ever.

I went up to Emma's room and there were all these people in it.

Everyone was looking really sad.

I found Princess Lola and asked where Emma was.

She told me she was In her bedroom.

Emma was laying down, her face in the pillows. There was another girl sitting cross-legged on the bed next to her. She seemed to be comforting Emma.

"What?" She said all mean.

"Um. Hi. Can I talk to Emma?" I said.

"No. Not right now, kay?"

Emma lifted up her head so she could see who I was.

Her eyes were bloodshot and it was obvious she had been crying, but I ignored it. I had to do this.

"Camille, it's okay." She said in a tired voice.

Camille, her best friend, I remembered, got up and left the room.

Emma pushed herself up into a cross-legged position.

She smiled sadly and waited for me to begin.

The conversation went like this:

Me: Emma, what's going on?

Emma: My…my…-sniff-

Me: Whatever. I know what you've been doing.

Emma: -stands up- What do you mean?

Me: You've been getting info on me. You're doing to me what I was too nice to do to you. You're trying to ruin me.

Emma: What? I would never-

Me: I don't know what's going on with this weird Genovian-Renoslian feud, but I thought we were above it. I thought we were friends.

Emma: Mia, we are! I don't-

Me: Don't, Emma. Stop lying. Even though you are better at it than I thought you were. I thought you hated King Antoine. You were helping him with a "mission" this whole time.

Emma: I…I..-eyes tearing up-

Me: -feeling no remorse- I had no idea you were such a horrible person.

Emma: -runs out of room-

Camille: -comes in, curious- What happened?

Me: I exposed Emma of her evil deeds.

Camille: Evil-what? Are you crazy?

Me: She is helping the King of Renoslia try to destroy Genovia.

Camille: You _are _crazy, lady. Where is she?

Me: I don't know, she just ran out of here crying.

Camille: -goes out of room- Emma? EMMA! -comes back in- You jerk! She ran off! She could be anywhere!

Me: So?

Camille: She's an emotional mess, Emma is not one to act rationally when she's this upset!

Me: And she's upset because I exposed her of her evil deeds?

Camille: No, you idiot! Emma is _not_ evil! She hates that stupid king and never would help him do anything! She is upset because her freaking parents just died!

Me: …

Camille: Move! -pushes me out of the way and heads for bed- Okay, she has her phone. I'm going to go find her! -runs out-

Me:…

After that, I sneaked out of the hotel and went to Grandmere's. I can't face those people.

Her parents died? The ones in Nevada? I can't believe I did that.

And according to her best friend, Grandmere was wrong. Emma is not evil.

But I am.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry about the melodramaticness that I have to subject you to in this chapter. It's necessary to get to I want to be in the story.**

**I don't own anything. At all.**

**I'm going to post a bonus chapter from Emma's point of view as soon as possible.**

**Hey. Hey, you. Yeah, you! You with the face! Review, huh? Why dont you review?**

* * *

**Thursday, June 30, My old room**

I think I'm going to do it.

I'm moving. To Genovia.

I don't want to, but why should I stay here?

There is nothing left here.

I _had _a boyfriend here, a family here, a home here, and friends here. But I don't seem to have them anymore.

When I went to Princess Lessons, I told Grandmere what happened and she didn't seem surprised at all.

She said someone had already told her about Emma's parents dying, several minutes before I showed up.

Emma's parents were in a car crash on Tuesday. They both died in the collision.

They didn't want to tell Emma about it until the rest of the family came up to console her and Grandmere said I picked the wrong day to falsely call the girl evil.

Falsely. So she knew the girl was innocent.

When I accused her of this she just shrugged and said "Amelia, of course she is innocent, I just needed to put you on guard, to let you know you can't trust anyone."

I told her she is a horrible person and walked out.

All the way home, I tried to call Emma. No answer.

I texted her over and over.

I told her I was sorry. I told her I would make up for it. I told her I was worse than all the stupidest fictional characters put together plus Grandmere and a toad.

She didn't text me back.

But as the limo pulled up to the loft, she sent me a message.

A video message.

It took place at the random coffee shop.

The picture was all shaky and you could hear Emma sniff every once and a while.

In the video was my supposedly faithful boyfriend Jared and his "friend" Linda.

I watched as Jared whispered to Linda and she giggled and their lips got closer and closer and- something, coming from the side of the phone, flew over and hit Jared right in the head.

Jared rubbed his head and Emma laughed a teary laugh.

"Who threw this muffin at m-" Jared yelled before he saw Emma. His eyes got all big. "Hey! Um, Emily!"

"Emma." Emma corrected from behind the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you throw that?" His voice was really high.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Ha! Aw yeah that was a good one." He smiled fakely. "So, Emma, are you-are you taping me?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Oh, Hahahah. Um, how much did you tape?"

"Everything."

"Oh really? Can I see it?"

"No."

"Come on, Emma, give me the phone!"

"No!"

"Give me the f-"

"Emma!" I heard Camille come in from behind. "Where have you been? Don't run off like that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me send this video to my friend." Emma said.

"NO-" Jared's voice was cut off when the video ended.

You can cross a boyfriend off of the list of things that I have.

I hadn't realized I was crying until my tears spilled onto my lap.

Lars tried to comfort me but telling me he would kill Jared didn't make me feel better.

The limo driver told me that we had to get out of the limo after twenty minutes so Lars helped me out into the pouring rain (In the middle of the summer!) and get into the loft, where everything got considerably worse.

Everything was half packed, the loft was almost empty. I freaked out because I thought that we had been robbed, but then Rocky ran up and told me that they were moving.

Key word: They.

I was all, "What? Your…leaving?"

And he was like, "Yeah, we're moving to Africa for a three year journey to find ourselves."

So I went, "Why am I not coming?"

And that's when my mom came in and was all, "Oh! Mia! I forgot, I'm sorry! We just found out about this life changing trip three days ago, and I haven't had a chance to tell you. Mia, you _can _come, but you are 21, and I think it's time for you to be independent."

So I was all, "I DON'T WANT TO BE INDEPENDENT!"

So my mom hugged me and was all, "I thought you would take this better, Mia. You could come with us, or, or, you can move in with Jared!"

And so I started to sob. "Mom, he ch-cheated on me!"

My mom got this evil look in her eye and was all, "Kill him, Lars."

Lars nodded and turned around to leave so I screamed to stop him.

"No, no!" I sobbed. "It's f-fine, I'll move in with Tina. I'll g-go pack."

And then I ran to my room.

Cross off a family and a home.

Then I called Tina to asked her if I could move in with her and she was like, "Oh, Mia. I-I'm so sorry, but I am moving to California, to-to help out my Grandmother. I'm so sorry."

So I was just like, "It's-It's okay."

Cross off friends.

Then it all went black.

I woke up like an hour later and I was in my bed.

Tina apparently freaked out and called the police when I stopped talking.

They told Tina to calm down and call my mom. So she did and my mom freaked out and did a whole bunch of stuff you do to people who pass out.

I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention to her when she was explaining it.

I had to find a place to live because mom, Rocky, and Mr. G (yes, I still call him that.) are leaving for Africa on Saturday, so I went on the computer to look for some openings.

But Michael was on so that totally distracted me.

Our conversation went a little like this:

FtLouie: Hey, Michael.

CracKing: Dang Thermopolis, what's with the lack of enthusiasm?

FtLouie: Sorry. I'm just a little…down.

CracKing: Aww. Tell me about it.

FtLouie: Well, I accused an innocent little girl of being evil hours after she found out her parents had died.

CracKing: Ouch.

FtLouie: Yeah. And I found out Jared has been cheating on me.

CracKing: What? Lars killed him, right?

FtLouie: No, but my mom, Rocky, and Mr.G are going to Africa for a three year journey to find themselves, leaving me without a place to stay. I called Tina to see if I could stay with her, but she's moving to California. I was just looking for a place to stay when I saw you were on.

CracKing: Wow, Mia. I'm sorry. You are totally allowed to be down if you want.

FtLouie: Yeah, well, thanks.

CracKing: So you need a place to stay?

"Oh, yes!" I thought. "I could live with Michael! As friends, of course. I haven't seen him in forever!"

This thought was killed quickly.

FtLouie: Yeah…

CracKing: I have an extra room, but this one guy is moving in on Monday. It's alright though because I have until midnight to tell him if I've got someone else! So, how 'bout it? Want to be my roomie?

Then it all went black. Again.

Not because I passed out, but because my power went out.

Stupid unexplainable summer rain!

And I was just about to press enter on my "Yeah!"!

So sitting in the dark, with my finger lingering over the enter button, I just started to cry again, because it was almost midnight and Michael would have to give the room to the other guy.

Eventually, I moved over to my bed so I could cry myself to sleep.

And now that I am awake and have gone over all of the horrible events of yesterday, I have decided that I am moving to Genovia.

I guess I better go tell everyone.

My life sucks.


	6. Bonus Chapter 1

**A/N So. Here is the bonus chapter I promised like, four weeks ago.**

**It's from Emma's point of view, and Emma's a quoter so I don't own anything she mentions or quotes. **

**If you think you recognize something she says, leave a comment about it.**

**Or I can die a little when I don't get any reviews. :(**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

"I had no idea you were such a horrible person." Mia spat. Mia. My role model, my teacher, my consultant, the only friend I have here. And she hates me.

I ran out of the room, and into the group of people mourning my parent's death.

I pushed through them and they moved aside graciously, their eyes pitying me.

I threw the door open and ran out into the hallway. I called to a man in the elevator to hold the door and screeched to a stop before I could hit the back wall of it.

I spun around to the man eyeing me suspiciously. "First floor." I breathed.

He pressed the number one button and I slid to the floor. Sitting there, with my head in my knees, I began to sob.

The man scooted as far away as he could and blew out a gust of air uncomfortably. The second the door opened, he ran out.

I thought about just sitting there, in a fettle position in an elevator, but I was sure someone would find me, and I really didn't want to talk to anyone so I forced myself out and caught the elevator doors.

I sped across the lobby stopped running when I got outside.

I just wanted to get lost. To never be found again. So I turned left and started walking.

No one paid attention to me. The sobbing little princess who's parents just died and her friend just called her evil, wandering around New York. But that was expected. I've seen weirder things here.

I sobbed louder when I realized that I was not lost, and that I knew exactly where I was.

My phone went off several times, playing, "We're All In This Together" from my pocket. Normally, I would of giggled, but honestly, I felt like I would never laugh again.

After a while, it started to get annoying so I pulled the phone out of my pocket.

A call from Mia.

I scoffed and pressed the end button.

I had seven missed calls and five unread texts from Camille and nine missed calls and fifteen texts from Mia. _Someone_ has something to say.

I focused on trying not to cry. I tried to remember things that made me happy, which shouldn't have been hard seeing as lots of things made me happy.

But I had nothing.

Two broken sobs and a deep breath.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." I lied to myself, crossing the street.

I looked up and realized why I knew where I was.

I was at that coffee shop that Jared guy works at.

My phone went off again, and I pulled it out.

Mia texted me again.

I decided to read it.

_I'm so so so so so so sorry Emma. I'm the worst person ever and I should be locked up for life._

I sighed and put my phone away.

I walked into the coffee shop and sat down. No one paid any attention to me.

I put my head on my arms and took deep breaths, trying to get lost in my thoughts.

I use to be able to do that all the time, to just sit down and not do anything, talk to anyone, just think. Not so much anymore.

Happy thoughts.

Happy thoughts.

_The final piece in the puzzle. The only way you'll really be able to fly._

"_I'm flying Peter!"_

A smile I thought I'd never see again lit my face.

"_What is needed to fly?" _

"_Faith, trust, and pixie dust."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_No. You need to think happy thoughts."_

"_Happy thoughts? What is this?"_

"_Happy thoughts fill you up and lift you. Unhappy thoughts just bring you down."_

"_What of Pan? Will unhappy thoughts bring him down too?"_

"_He has no unhappy thoughts." _

I pouted and sat up straight, sniffing.

Was that even right?

I don't think so.

I think that might have been from the movie….

That was a fabulous movie.

Peter Pan was a fabulous book - Barrie was genius.

Depressing ending, though. I wish he had done it differently.

I smiled at my success in distracting myself. Oh, but then by noticing I was doing a good job of not remembering reminded me that I was depressed.

Sigh.

A movement from the corner of my eye distracted me yet again and I turned to see the most repulsive thing I have ever seen.

That Jared guy was flirting his face off with some Asian chick.

Want to talk evil Mia? Your _boyfriend _is evil.

My phone ringing again gave me an idea.

I pulled it out, pressed ignore, and set up the video camera.

I flexed my thumb and pressed record, video taping the scandal.

They started to get all gross and Jared was leaning in for the kiss.

Closer.

Closer.

A flash of anger went through me and I grabbed a muffin sitting on the table, which belonged to the person freaking out next to me who must have been sitting at the table when I just walked over and sat down, and chucked it at Jared's head.

I laughed for the first time all day, and it felt so good.

Jared rubbed his head and was all, "Who through this muffin at m-" That's when he saw me, laughing at him. His eyes got all big. "Hey! Um, Emily!"

"Emma," I corrected, still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." _Sure, sure. _I laughed harder. "Did you-did you throw that?" His voice was unnaturally high, I wanted to laugh some more. But I made my self stop so I could answer.

"Yes. Yes I did." I said. _Yes. Yes we are. _I tried not to giggle.

"Ha! Oh yeah, that's a good one! So. Emma. Are-are you taping me?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Jared laughed really hard and the Asian chick was looking at him like he was crazy. "Um. How much did you tape?"

I smiled sweetly. "Everything."

"Oh really?" Jared said, coming towards me. "Can I see it?"

I scoffed. "No."

"Come on, Emma! Give me the phone!"

"No!" I stood up and backed away.

"Give me the f-"

"Emma!" I smiled as Camille cut in just the right time. Oh, the convenience of best friends. "Where have you been? Don't run off like that!"

Gosh, she sounded like my…mom.

Oh. Right.

I tried my best not to burst out into tears on the spot.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled. "Let me just send this video to my friend."

"NO, EMMA PLEASE!" Jared yelled, running towards us.

"Creeper!" Camille accused and pulled me out of the shop as I pressed send.

"Are you okay?" She said hugging me.

"No." I said back. "But I'll live."

"So was that that 'nice' Princess you were telling me about?" She tried to make conversation, walking back to the hotel.

"Alas. 'Tis true."

"Aww. Looks like you're stuck with me as your only friend."

"Ha. No way. I have other friends, Camille. And I'm not mad at her. She must have her reasons for her complete insaneness."

"Well, I'm mad at her. I think I just might have to hire Corbin Bleu to kill her."

I giggled. "Corbin Bleu's a hit man?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't you ever wonder what he does with that hair of his? He smothers his victims then escapes out of windows."

"Screaming maniacally?"

"But of course."

I knew there was a reason I keep her around.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Sosososo. I am back, with another chapter, really only because thought of the perfect ending for this story and I wanted to write it. But I couldn't. Because I haven't written the middle yet. Yup. This is just the beginning. I haven't even introduced the main problem yet. **

**HUR WE GO! **

**Review? Please? No reviews make me want to cry. Do you really want to make a little girl cry? Crush her dream of becoming a novelist in it's early stages? You already killed me inside, gunna make me cry too? **

**XD**

**No, but honestly, review.**

**I don't own nuthin that I be typin in my fanfics. Except for the storyline. THAT'S COPYRIGHTED. Not really. :( **

**OHYEAH! And I am totally clueless to the UN and ambassadors and stuff. So this is my version of the UN and ambassadors and stuff. soyeah.**

_**

* * *

**_

Two years later.

**July 21, United Nations Headquarters, New York (NEW YORK!)**

Oh, yes. I am home. Home, home, home, home! Kind of.

Well I'm not really _home, _seeing another family lives in my loft while _my _family is still in Africa. One more year. I just got a letter from Rocky. They're doing great.

Dad and I are staying in the plaza. Separate rooms of course.

This UN thing is _awful. _I am so bored, I'm going to puke, just for something to do. Not even kidding.

Oooh, my phone's buzzing.

It's a text from Emma. She's sitting across the room with her dad and sister. It was Bring Your Daughter To The UN Meeting Day.

I'm so glad that Emma forgave me. She is - as she would say - totally my BRRPFF, (That would be Best Real Royal Princess Friends Forever.) despite her being nine years younger than me.

_I'm so bored that I'm going to puke. Just for something to do. - E_

Oh, gosh.

**That' s exactly what I was just thinking!! :O -M**

_Nowai? -E_

**Yawai. -M**

Text conversations with Emma are so weird. Yet addictive and fun.

_GASPETHOMGI'MLYKFRKNGOUT. XD -E_

It takes one some time to understand Emma speak. That, roughly translated, means "Gasp. Oh my gosh (Emma always says 'gosh')! I am like, freaking out! Laughing face."

Oooh! Another text! From Leona, Princess of Serbia. Oh how I love all my princess friends. This one, at least is seventeen, and is _not _nine years younger than me.

U gyz sure look like ur hvng fn. Gr8. Nw I feel brd AND left out. -L

I guess LeeLee sent the message to me _and _Emma. I can tell because the absolutely _hilarious_ face Emma's wearing - she _hates _chat speak. _She_ uses it, but she's not serious. She doesn't mind it used jokingly, but the way Leona texts drives her mad.

**Breath, Emma. It's just a text. -M**

I've trained myself to use proper writing when texting with Emma.

_:P I love LeeLee, but I'mma eat her. -E_

**No. Bad Emma. No eating LeeLee. -M**

_. I can not answer to that. -E_

Hello? U gz r ignrng me gain. I'mma cry!! ): -L

**Sorry, LeeLee. -M**

Mia, do u c tht cut guy lkng at u? The Frnch gy. -L

Oh my God, he _is _cute. And he is _totally _staring at me. He just smiled at me! EEEEEEEE.

I'm turning into Tina. Ooh. I have to tell Tina about cute French dude! Wait

Let me just text Leona…

**YES!!! So cute! -M**

**Tina, there's a guy at the UN meeting, and he is totally staring at me!! -M**

She texted me back already? That's why I love Tina. She can be all the way across the country, and she'll still text me back right away when I need to tell someone about a cute French guy.

_**Is he cute?- T**_

**Oh yeah. -M**

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -T**_

**THAT'S WHAT I SAID!!! -M**

_**Tell Emma to calm down. -T**_

I was just about to text, "What are you talking about." when Emma texted me.

_Oh gosh, Mia. Don't. He's a creeper. I can feel it. -E_

**How do you even know what we're talking about? -M**

_I know you like the back of my hand. And I know you are checking out that French ambassador's son. Mia! He is such a weirdo!!! -E_

**But he is so cute! -M **

_Mia. I'm serious. Don't encourage this guy. -E_

Grrr.

**CALM DOWN, EMMA. I AM A GROWN WOMAN. YOU CAN'T TELL ME **

**WHAT TO DO. -M**

_Sigh. -E_

Uh oh. My dad's looking pretty mad. Better tell everyone to stop texting me.

**Um, guys? My dad does not look happy. Maybe we should stop the texting. -M**

_Oooh. You're right. Talk to you later! -E_

Omg he's gng 2 blw up! Bye Mia! -L

_**Alright. Call me back after you talk to the UN guy. -T**_

Okay, I better put this away too. My dad is going to have an aneurysm.

**July 21, The Plaza**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Okay. I'm done.

Oh wait.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Okay. NOW I'm done.

I am just so happy. Like _so _happy, just because cute French dude - here after known as Henry LaFount. _So cute! -_ asked me out on a date. He was so cute while he did it too!

So after we got out of the meeting, Emma and LeeLee ditched their dads and found me and my dad. We were walking to the limo, and my dad was lecturing us about texting during UN meetings or whatever, right when his newest girlfriend called (The Italian model that is like, head over heels for my father, but doesn't know him enough to realize that she is just a filler, someone to take the place of the "One That Got Away", my mom, and that she has about another week till he dumps her.) and he had to excuse himself.

We were walking, with LeeLee and Emma hanging on my arms, Emma hanging on my left arm, just like she liked it, (she freaks out if somebody offers her their right arm to hang on) when we heard this adorably cute, French sounding voice behind us.

He was all, "Princess! Princess of Genovia! Princess, may I speak with you?"

At the same time, LeeLee was all, "Go for it. Turn around and go for it. You might live your ever after!" and Emma was all, "Don't. Mia, don't you dare! Keep on walking, get in the limo, and drive away."

I just let go of them both and turned away.

Emma didn't let go at first, but Leona dragged her away.

I walked up to him and he was all nervous looking, with his fancy shmancy suit and black hair combed back all nicely. He had the greenest eyes I've ever seen and a cleanly shaved face. "Um, hello, Princess." He said.

I smiled up to him all prettily and said, "Why hello there. Call me Mia. And you are?"

I heard a muffled scream and in the corner of my eye, I could see LeeLee holding back Emma by the limo.

"Mia." He whispered. "Oh! Um, I am…Henry! I am Henry LaFount. Son…son of the ambassador…of France. Robert. LaFount."

He was totally flustered. I, Mia Thermopolis, made a cute French guy flustered! I can't wait to tell Tina!

I was all, "Nice to meet you, Henry."

And he goes, "Yeah? Well, um. I wanted to ask…if maybe we could…um. Go out for lunch tomorrow?"

Of course I said yes! And then I skipped off to my limo where my dad and my fellow Princesses waited for me.

When we drove off to the Plaza, (LeeLee and Emma had already asked their dads if they could stay in my room. Well, Emma _told _KingAntoine she was staying with me. She's able to do whatever she wants ever since she told the King that if he would have left her with her mom and dad, they wouldn't have been in the car crash and they wouldn't have died. I feel bad, because he must feel bad too, but Emma says that he's just afraid that she'll say that to the press.) LeeLee was squealing her head off and Emma wouldn't speak to me. But she forgave all when I told her I would go buy some hot cheetos and cereal (her favorite snack foods) when we got back to the hotel.

Which she is reminding me of now. So… ciao!

**Later June 21, the Plaza**

That was weird.

LeeLee, Emma, and I went to go get some snack foods, and LeeLee and Emma were off distracting the press who wanted a picture of New York's own Princess coming home and bringing her Princessy friends, so I could buy my groceries in peace. In cognito, of course, my brilliant disguise being a hat, a hood, and some really big shades that I couldn't see out of.

I was digging through my wallet, trying to find a dime, and I dropped a quarter. (those can be very useful, you know.) So I took off my shades, so I could see where I was going, and bent down. But someone got to the ground before me. He looked up to hand me the quarter and was all, "Here you…Mia?"

And I was totally surprised to be looking back at none other than Michael Moscovitz. Who is just my friend, by the way.

He straightened up, and I must of forgotten about the just my friend thing, because I flung myself at him to give him a hug, and breathed in his scent. I had forgotten how good his neck smelled. "Michael!" I squealed.

We just stood there for awhile. Me, standing on my tippytoes ( He is _very _tall ) and hugging him around his neck. I had closed my eyes and turned my face into his neck so I could appreciate it's clean aroma. And Michael, just standing there, frozen in shock. He did put his arms around my waist lightly. I guess, so he didn't seem rude.

We probably would have stood like that for an hour, but the cashier cleared his throat, telling us to break it up.

I let go of Michael and was all, "Oh, sorry. That was-I mean-Oh wow, Michael I've missed you!" I paid for the groceries and moved out of the way.

"Yeah. I've missed you too-um Thermopolis." He said all awkwardly.

"Wow Michael! You grew up!" He really did. I wasn't just trying to make conversation. He had this grown up hair cut and his hair looked like he just got up out of bed and came to the store. His face was even stubbly. He totally looked twenty five.

He smiled at me. "Well. Yeah. So did you." For some reason, he looked like he was trying really hard not to look away from my face. "So…what are you doing here? In New York. I heard you moved to Genovia."

After I told Michael that I was here for some UN meeting or whatever, and I was leaving the day after tomorrow, in the morning, he asked me what happened, two years ago, when he asked me if I wanted to be his roomie.

I then explained to him that my power went out right before I could send in my acceptance, and that I didn't have his phone number in my cell phone.

He said that was too bad, and that his roommate is a pain and that he wished he had me instead.

"Well," He said afterwards, "If you're leaving tomorrow…maybe we should go out-to lunch! Catch up…"

"I would love to, Michael! But I can't. I have a lunch date with a cute French guy." I said back.

"Oh. Well, can't miss that."

I felt kind of bad then. I mean, I _did _miss Michael. I haven't seen him for like, seven years! So I was all, "But, look! I'll call you. Let me get my ph-"

"Mia!" LeeLee was at the front of the store. "Hurry! We have to go!"

I told LeeLee to hold on a minute, but she was all, "No! Now!" And she grabbed me and ran away.

And so, I _still _don't have Michael Moscovitz's (who is my friend) phone number.

And I miss him.

* * *

**Just so you know, Henry and Mia's date went well, and I'll be doing another time skip in the next chapter.**

**TIME SKIP. **

**Where's that from? -irritated- **

**Well, anyways, THANK YOU TO THE ONLY TWO REVIEWERS ON THIS FANFIC! YOU ROOCCCKKKK.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N SHWAFOOSH That was what I like to call a Sarah Sound Affect. :)**

**So.... I made a new chapter! Yay!**

**I'm going to start writing a bonus chapter in a sec, soyeah.  
**

**I hate Henry. ):**

**I don't own a thing.**

**REVIEWWW.**

**You guys rockkkkk. With five K's. :)**

_**

* * *

**_

One year later

**April 5, My room**

Dad invited Henry over.

He is going to stay at the palace for two days.

It was really random, too. Henry told me he needed to speak to my dad, so he went into his office, and he was in there for a long time, then he came out and was all, "I'll be staying for a couple of weeks, if that's okay with you…"

And I was like, "Oh, of course." Blushing because his French accent was so cute.

Man, do I love him.

Well, I was video chatting with Emma because she is in Nevada spending time with Camille, and I told her that Henry was staying, and she freaked out! She was all, "WHAT? MIA! Don't be alone with him, at all! At least not until Camille and I get there!"

Which meant, obviously, that Emma's coming to visit too!

She had already been packing hers and Camille's bags when I finished talking with her. Didn't even ask Camille if she could go. But, I've never seen two best friends that knew each other more, other than Lilly and I, and she probably knew Camille would be okay with it.

Camille and Emma really do remind me of Lilly and I. Well, when we were speaking with one another. And when we were fifteen. Except, neither girls have confrontation problems, they're pretty straight forward.

Well, Emma said she and Camille will be in Genovia before today ends, and apparently, I'm not aloud to be alone with my very cute French boyfriend.

**April 5, polo game**

That's right. Polo.

Henry wanted to play polo with my dad and some other guys I didn't even know were here.

The poor horses, they look so upset. I wouldn't want to be played a sport onto of either…

Oh, hey. Maxwell (My royal helper, as I like to call him) said that Emma and Camille are here. Already. I still don't understand what's got Emma all riled up like that.

Henry just got all worried looking and was all, "Princess Emma is here? Oh, mon Dieu. Cette fille me fait peur comme le diable!"

Henry is apparently wise to the fact that Emma does not like him at all. And that he should be afraid of her. I don't know why she doesn't like him, he's totally nice and sweet and cute and French.

I would go greet Emma, but she practically lives here, she'll get out here herself.

Speaking of, here they come.

"Hey, Mia!" Camille is saying.

"Long time, no see." I said back.

"Mia!" Emma said nicely to me. Now she turned to Henry with a sneer on her face. "Harry."

"Henry." Henry corrected.

"Whatever."

I guess it is time for me to put this away…

**April 5, My room**

I thought Em was kidding about my not being allowed to be alone with Henry. But obviously, she's not, because anytime Henry would try to lead me into a garden or some secluded place, something interrupts us!

And I _know _it's Emma's doing. I _don't_ know what her problem is!

She is sooo lucky that I love her obnoxious self so much, or I would pack her up in a box and send her to India. Or China.

Never mind, she would enjoy that.

But anyways, first, after the polo game, my dad accompanied Emma and Camille to their rooms, not before Emma got in some suspicious whispering to Hannah and Savannah. (The cute maids that follow me around)

Henry very smoothly told Hannah and Savannah that we would not be needing their services on our walk.

They blushed and curtsied away.

So Henry and I were sitting against a tree all romantically by a little pond, and I was totally swooning when…

"Princess Mia! Sir Henry!!!"

Savannah and Hannah popped out of no where holding cups of coffee. They said they thought it would be nice if we had something warm to drink on our outing together.

Henry looked really annoyed, but let it go. Until, at least, Hannah bumped into Savannah and Savannah spilled the hot coffee into Henry's lap.

The moment was priceless: Henry with his eyes popping out of his sockets laying on the floor against a tree with his hands in the air, Savannah bent over slightly, coffee still dripping out of the empty cup in her hand, and Hannah standing straight up with her hands covering her mouth.

Henry's face got all red, and I started laughing, even though I knew he was in a lot of pain. It was just too funny! Hannah and Savannah were all, "We're so sorry!!" And he just got up and was all, "Excuse me." and ran away.

Even after I called after him saying sorry for laughing.

Then, after lunch, Henry whisked me away from where I was walking with Camille and Emma in the hall.

He just walked towards us and pulled me away without a word.

Emma looked too mad to say anything so she just stomped away pulling Camille behind her.

Henry and I were sitting on the edge of the water fountain in the prettiest garden we had, and he said, "I have to tell you something…" when Lars runs up saying "Princess! Princess! I have urgent news!"

And when I asked him what, Lars gave a dirty look to Henry and said, "Alone."

I rolled my eyes and was all, "Lars, anything you can say to me, you can say in front of Henry."

Lars raised his eyebrows and Henry put his arm around my shoulder and was about to say something - probably cute and French - when Lars ran up to us and pushed him into the fountain!

"LARS!" I screamed. "WHY DID YOU JUST PUSH MY BOYFRIEND INTO A FOUNTAIN?"

Lars just shrugged and said it was reflex that he hurt anyone who touched me, and Henry was lucky he hadn't pulled a gun on him.

Which is a LIE. My other boyfriends have touched me in front of him! And it wasn't always just an arm around my shoulder, if you know what I mean.

Well, anyways, he pulled me away. With Henry still in the fountain.

Lars pulled me into a hallway and told me the "urgent" message: Tina called and was on hold.

THEN, I was in my room, after dinner, laying in my bed - I am usually very tired after a day of being a princess - when I heard someone at my window.

There, standing on my balcony, was Henry, looking all cute with his black hair blowing in the wind.

I let him in and right away he searched my room. He said that someone in the palace is out to get him, though we both know very well who that someone is…

When Henry decided that he was safe from an attack from a rabid cat Emma probably stuck under my bed or something, he looked at me all exhausted looking and said, "Mia. I have to ask you something."

But I never got to find out what that was because at that moment, my doors burst open and all these security guys filed in with their guns out and the sunglasses on. They were freaking out and were like, "IS THE PRINCESS OKAY? AMELIA! IS SHE ALRIGHT?"

Eventually, they realized that I was fine and was just hanging out with my French boyfriend who had something important to say, then Lars made himself known from the bodyguard pack and was all, "Sorry, princess. It's a precaution: No boys in your room."

Which is a bigger LIE!

Michael snuck into my room ALL THE TIME when he and Lilly visited. They're just playing favorites. I can not believe them! Henry is a NICE GUY!

They dragged Henry out of my room and closed the door behind them.

I sat in utter shock. What is with everyone?

**April 6, My room**

Today is Henry's last day here. I just hope that I don't have to kick Emma and Camille out of the palace just so he can tell me what he's been trying to tell me.

**April 6, Dinning room**

Henry says he's going to sneak me out in a bit. He's going to excuse himself, then a minute later, I have to say I need to go to the bathroom. He's so cute. I really want to get some alone time with him.

Unless, what he's been trying to tell me is that he wants to break up! Maybe, that's why Emma has been trying to keep him from being alone with him! She doesn't want him to break my heart!

Oh God. I don't want him to leave me!

I can't go, I won't go. I'll just hide, then he won't find me and won't break up with me.

Emma is sending us the evil eye and I know it's not because she's mad that I'm writing at breakfast. Emma is very…observant, and not only does she know Henry has been trying to leave me, but she knows we're going to try and sneak out.

Hopefully, she won't hesitate on stopping us.

Oh God. Henry just stood up. "I'm going to get some fresh air, if you please."

I can't leave him! I have to face him.

Maybe if I throw some pleading looks at Emma, she'll know I _want _her to stop us.

Great. It's been more than a minute. I have to go…

* * *

**Yo. Push that button. Write some stuff. Push _that _button. Make my day. :)**


	9. Bonus Chapter 2

**A/N Yup.**

**Review.**

**I disclaim the ownage of everything. Even Voldemort and Dr. Evil.**

* * *

**Emma's POV**

Sick. He makes me _sick._

He's evil, I swear. Major Voldemort going on here. Except, Voldemort is _wayyy_ cooler than _Henry LaFount._

He smiled fakely and grabbed Mia's hand.

I squeezed the grapefruit I was holding so hard that grapefruit juice began to pour out.

Camille sighed and took the annihilated fruit from me. "Chill." She whispered.

I stuck my tongue at my best friend and turned back to Dr. Evil.

He was sitting next to Mia looking confident, while she sat writing in her journal next to the table.

Henry was going to try and sneak her off.

Mia suddenly got this really worried look in her eyes. She looked up at me, eyes wide, then looked back down, scribbling in her journal.

Oblivious Mia.

She probably thought Henry was going to break up with her. How wrong she was.

Henry stood saying that he wanted to get some fresh air. Idiot.

Mia looked as if she were having an aneurysm, shooting me pleading glances and scribbling in he journal.

With one last glance, she stood and gulped, excusing herself to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Camille, who was smiling smugly. "Ready?" I mouthed at her. She nodded, excited.

I dropped my hand to my stomach and moaned.

"Emma, darling," Clarisse said, worried. She might not have liked me at first, but now she respected me. "are you alright?"

I shook my head and bit my lip. "No, I'm afraid not. I feel very sick, actually. Could I be excused? Camille will escort me."

"Of course." Prince Philippe said.

I smiled and dragged my chair back. The second we were out into the hall, we broke out into a run; we had to catch them before Henry could do something he would regret.

We turned a corner and nearly ran into a maid holding a tray of tea. "Hannah!" I gasped. "Where?" She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Outside." She jerked her head down the hall. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Come on!" Camille yelled, pulling on my arm. I ran ahead of her and weaved my way through the palace that I spent most of my time in.

I stopped in front of a small window that led outside. Camille stood panting next to me. I could see the beautiful garden Clarisse had just finished. It was a maze of flowers, that made it easy to get to the elegant fountain in the middle because really, you could just step over the flowers. But Frenchie was leading Mia through the flowers the hard way, actually using the gravel path to the fountain.

"Shoot." Camille and I mumbled at the same time. I shook my head, "We can still make it!" I turned to start running but a body blocked my way.

I looked up to see my half-sister, whom I am almost as tall as, looking very disappointed with me.

"Cammy, go!" I yelled, my eyes on Lola's blue ones.

"I don't think so." Lola mumbled, grabbing Camille's wrist as she tried to run past. "Prince Philippe's newest girlfriend called me. You guys have been awfully rude guests."

I scrunched up my face, ashamed. "I'm sorry. Truly, I am. It's just…not right. This guy is not right for Mia."

"Emma, that is not your choice to make." Lola said, shaking her head.

"But it's not just me! Nobody likes Henry! Not the maids, not the security guards - who both tried to stop that…abomination. -" -I looked out the window to see Henry and Mia sitting at the edge of the fountain- "not Lee Lee or Tina -who got over his so called 'hotness' as soon as they met him- not Camille," - Camille snorted, glaring out the window - "not even Prince Philippe or the Dowager Princess. They might not say it aloud, but they hate him too! And I've seen the looks you've given him, he's a creeper. For. Sure."

Lola sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Emma," she said with her heavy French accent -although it sounds good on her and everyone else other than Henry "I know. He sucks. He's not right for Mia at all. He's rude, and secretive, and never acts himself around her. But it's not our choice. If it is truly meant to be, there is nothing we can do to stop it. They will get married."

I groaned and Lola pulled me back to look at me with a slight smile. "But also, if it is meant to be that they do _not _marry - which is more likely - it will not work. It won't happen."

I smiled at her and let go to go stand next to Camille, still scowling out the window.

Henry stood on one knee and held a surprised Mia's hand. She was still sitting on the side of the fountain with her eyes wide. Tears began to pour when she nodded her head and Henry slipped a ring onto her finger. They stood and Mia threw her arms around his neck and he spun her around.

Adorable.

Repulsive.

I smiled sadly and wiped away the tear that slid down my cheek. "Let's go back to breakfast."

* * *

**It's not over yet. :) PUSH THAT BUTTON.**


	10. Chapter 8

**This is my attempt at a filler chapter. It's _really _short, but I want to get to the good part, like, now!**

**UGH!**

**Read it anyways, and review, please! I appreciate each review sent to me, I love dem so mucchh!

* * *

**

**April 6, My room**

Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo LaFount.

Mia LaFount.

Mrs. Henry LaFount.

OMIGAD.

I will officially be a Mrs. in six months!!!!!

!!!!!

Emma was totally wrong. Henry was NOT going to break up with me.

He was going to PROPOSE TO ME!

EEEEEEE.

Must. Tell. Everyone.

But, Emma is like, never wrong. Maybe she knew Henry was going to propose? Maybe that's why she's been acting so strange. But no. She wouldn't.

I believe that.

I do.

Oh, gosh.

_I do._

I have to-um.

I have to go tell Tina! And my mom, and Rocky, and Lee Lee, and Mr. G, and Lilly.

Um. Maybe not Lilly.

But EVERYONE ELSE, PREPARE TO BE CALLED BY A SQUEALING BRIDE TO BE!

Month One, May 7

Today, we officially announced the engagement.

The people of Genovia were ecstatic!

We've decided we're going to have the wedding at the church, Si vous avez regardé cette place, puis Je t'aime. It's not that far from the castle.

Everything is great.

Although, I wish Emma would hang out more often…

**Month two, June 15**

Grandmere got my dress today.

It's the most fabulous thing I've seen in my life.

It was designed by this French guy, Nom Français Guy. He's a genius. Like, not even joking.

The dress is white (duh) and might as well be strapless because the little satin sleeves that hang on the side of my shoulders don't hold anything up. Once it gets to my waist, it falls out into a satin pool of white (sigh) and has fancy beading down the side.

I love it.

If I weren't marrying Henry, I would marry that dress.

We'd have little half-human half-wedding dress princess babies.

…?

Emma's rubbed off on me, apparently.

**Month three, July 7**

We're getting into the really boring details now.

All day today, I didn't really pay attention to what anyone was saying.

But the cake is awesome!

Also, I've got all the roles in the wedding down.

I will be the Bride, Henry will be the groom. (Obviously.)

Rocky will be ring barer. Camille will be the oversized flower girl, because I promised her she could.

My dad will walk me down the isle, my mom will sit in the front row and cry.

Tina will be my maid of honor, and Lee Lee and Emma will be Bride's Maids.

Everything else, everyone else, I don't care about. I just want to be married.

Grandmere is gladly taking care of everything.

Perfect.

**Month four, August 19**

Grandmere has gave me a recap of the already planned wedding.

For the seventy fifth time.

I had said that I didn't want a big wedding, but come on.

If you just look at how happy everyone is, my mom, my dad, Grandmere, Henry, they're so happy. I can't take that from them.

So big wedding it is.

Haven't seen Emma around lately…

Month five

Oh. My. Gosh.

I can't believe how fast this is going.

I can't believe that just ten years ago, I was a skinny, breastless, boyfriendless, courageless little New York chick who had a crush on her best friend's older brother.

Now, look at me. I'm the nicely-filled-out, acceptably-breast-sized, brave, almost married, Princess of Genovia.

Time did me well, I must say.

Finishing touches, finishing touches.

That's all we've been doing lately.

I just want to be married.

We're getting there, Mrs. LaFount. We're getting there.

* * *

**Ahem. Ahem.**

**Now you've read this chapter,**

**and what I want you to do,**

**is push that green button**

**and write me a review!**

**WORD!**

**You know the drill.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\****/**

**\/**


	11. Bonus Chapter 3

**A/N This is me...getting to the interesting part. **

**YAYUYYYYYY**

**PleasE, please, PLEASE review? Did you know, I read through my reviews when I need a confidence boost? Don't you want to help raise a little girl's self esteem?**

**Unfourtanately, I do not own the Princess Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

**Emma's POV**

I skipped through the familiar halls, Jadiel trailing behind me.

I chanted myself the same thing I've been trying to convince myself for six months.

_I will not ruin Mia's wedding._

_I will not ruin Mia's wedding._

_I will __not __ruin Mia's wedding._

I knocked on Mia's bedroom but just opened it without her permission. "Hellooo?"

I called. "Princess?" I closed the door behind me, leaving Jadiel out in the hall. "Mia?"

Mia's head poked out of her walk-in closet, looking worried. Once she saw it was me, she relaxed her face. "Oh my God, Emma, you scared me." she gasped.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yeah…" I said, plopping on her bed. "I was suppose to tell you that your guests are here.

Mia ran in the room with her eyes crazed. She was still in her PJ's. "_What?_ That can't be right! The wedding is in…" She was counting to herself.

"A week." I provided. "Mia, are you okay?" She nodded helplessly, walking back into the closet. "Clarisse invited some people to stay until then. She wants you to come down and greet them. She says she has a surprise for you."

Mia poked her head out again. "Emma? Can you stall? I'm not ready…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said, heaving myself up. "Hurry up, though. Andrew's there, so I have to be on my best behavior."

"Thank you so much!" She said, disappearing behind the door again.

"Let's bounce, J.J." I said, walking down the halls again. Jadiel nodded gravely and followed me down the hall.

I didn't recognize anyone in the dinning room other than Tina, LeeLee, Philippe and Clarisse. Everyone else stood awkwardly in groups, talking in hushed voices and looking around nervously.

"Princess!" A familuar French voice called behind me.

I turned around with a fake smile. "Oh! Andrew! How are you?"

Andrew smiled enthusiastically "Oh, I am just fine, sank you, Princess. You zeem like you 'ave been practicing your manners, yes?"

I nodded. "Yes. Well, I have to introduce myself to this lovely group, if you'll excuse me."

"I'll join you, of courz." he said, linking my arm into his.

I grimaced. "Of course."

I caught both LeeLee and Tina's eyes, begging them to save me from my ex-princess trainer, but they just laughed and ignored me.

Jerks.

I introduced myself to everyone in the room and they all seemed nervous. And boring. I didn't spend more than five minutes with each person.

The last group in the room was two people sitting in a corner not talking. One was a woman who was thick and short, and had a tough look about her. Her nose and eyebrows were pierced and she was holding a pair of square glasses in her hand, chewing the side. Her dark brown her was lightly streaked with purple and was wrapped up in a messy bun. She was wearing ratty jeans and a t-shirt that said "Fangs up". Not at all dressed in a manner to show up to a castle in.

This intrigued me.

The other was her a man who was much taller than the girl (I guessed was his sister), taller than Mia, probably (and that's really rare, even for a guy). His chestnut hair was mussed up, like he just woke up. He was standing with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, looking very upset. Maybe he and his sister had just had a fight… He wore rimless square glasses that made him look smart, and he wore a black suit jacket over a whit t-shirt and black jeans. He, like his sister, was wearing converse, but his were black, while hers were a neon green.

They seemed like very interesting people.

I strolled over, gently pushing Andrew in the way we were heading, and curtsied once we stood in front of them. They tight-lip smiled.

"I am Princess Emma of Renoslia, and this is my previous Princess trainer, Andrew. You are?" I said politely only because Andrew was with me.

The guy stuck his hand out, still tight-lip smiling. "I'm Mi-"

I shook my head stiffly, shooting pointed looks over at Andrew. _Mister. _I mouthed subtly.

_Oh. _he mouthed back. He smiled, genuinely, this time. "I'm Professor M." He said, looking mischevious. His sister beside him raised hereyebrows. "And this is my darling sister, Mrs. Bean."

Mrs. Bean? Hopefully he was joking.

Mrs. Bean socked the professor in the arm but shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Princess."

"May I ask, Mrs. Bean, why you are dressed as such? And why are you not wearing your ring?" Andrew said, motioning towards her attire.

I rolled my eyes. "Now, now, Andrew. Let's not ridicule the girl. I think she looks nice."

Andrew sent me a dirty look, but I ignored it. "So, how do you know the Princess?"

The Mrs. and Professor shared sly looks. Mrs. Bean answered. "We went to High School together. Though, I doubt she'll remember us."

Strange sense of humor, this group. The tone she used, and the look she gave her brother indicated she was joking, but about what? And why?

Trying to understand people is so much work.

"What about you?" Mrs. Bean asked.

"I met Mia couple years back. Friends ever since. What do you guys do for a living?"

"I, Professor M," He said, pointedly. "Am a professor slash doctor slash secret agent. Bean here is a garbage man."

Andrew gave Mrs. Bean a look of pure disgust, obviously buying it. I giggled. "That sounds bomb, Bean."

Andrew shifted the disgust look onto me. "_Princess!" _He hissed.

"Oh. Um. How unfortunate for you, Mrs. Bean." I amended.

"It's no problem." She said offhandedly, glaring at her brother. "Hey professor slash doctor slash secret agent, tell them about the time when you went to your favorite strip club slash baby murdering center where you watched stripers murder babies and they all got that fast spreading, flesh eating disease except for you and you knew the cure but you did nothing." She said with a straight face.

Andrew looked appalled.

I couldn't stop laughing.

Professor M, though, was looking behind me, smirking and waving a bit.

A blood curdling scream pierced the air. Everyone in the room turned to the doorway to see Mia looking sort of paralyzed, her eyes wide and her mouth open in the classic 'duhhhhhhh.'

Frenchie ran over to his fiancé cooing her lightly. She closed her mouth and shook her head. She mouthed something I didn't catch. He did though. "Michael?!?" He yelled too loud.

"_Michael!" _Mrs. Bean hissed behind me.

I swerved around to see Mrs. Bean smacking the Professor on the back of the head.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers. "_Michael?_"

Professor M glared at me. "_What?"_

I turned back to Mia whipping her wet eyes and running from the doorway.

_Jackpot._

Fate was definitely on my side. I smiled harder than normal. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to the princess." I pointed towards Professor M - Michael, and it must be Lily next to him - menacingly. "You. Stay there. I have a plan."

I slipped off my heels leaving on the floor and ignoring Andrew's digestedness, running out the hall after _The Evil One _who just strolled into the hallway after Mia. "You're a genius!" I shouted to Clarisse in passing. I kept on running, and I could see the black suited back coming closer to me. "Yo, Frenchie!" I called after him. "I have to talk to you!"

* * *

**r-r-r-review!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
